Untamable
by La Zorrita
Summary: Kirk and crew set off to explore the stars. They end up rescuing the only surviver of the Challenger and unknowingly stumble into growing conflict that threatens Starfleet and the Federation. Not to mention Kirk finally meets his match.


"**Untamable"**

**Author's Note:** So I was watching the new _Star Trek_ movie and that kinda triggered a look at all the old Star Trek movies and stuff. And yes, Kirk's one true love is probably the _Enterprise_, but I thought, what if he found that one woman who could match him in everything, the one who was just like him. Then I thought, what kind of woman would be able to match him? So I decided that our dear Captain Kirk needs a redhead. Thus Captain Alyx Vega was born.

**Disclaimer:** Yada, Yada, I own nothing, save six video tapes of the first Star Trek movies, and I'd like the DVD of the new one. I wish I had the new Captain Kirk, but alas, no. I just borrow and play with. And Alyx, she's my character. But Star Trek isn't, cause if I had an idea like that, I wouldn't be writing FanFic.

*ST*

**Chapter 1: "Before"**

Somehow against all odds, he had done it. He had beaten everyone who said he could not do it to hold the record as the youngest starship captain in Starfleet history. Not to mention he now got to sit in the big chair. James T. Kirk chuckled at his own thoughts. Yeah, he had envied Spock a little when the Vulcan had the Captaincy, but now that title, that chair and the ship, his _Enterprise_, was all Kirk's. And now the _Enterprise_, with all her crew and Kirk at the lead, was headed off on a long mission to explore the unseen portions of the galaxy, to see the world.

"Mr. Sulu, how are we doing?" Kirk asked. The helmsman answered without looking up.

"On course, Captain, at Warp 6." Mr. Sulu answered. Kirk nodded. There was little required for him to do, at least until they reached whatever destination they felt like exploring.

"Captain, I'm picking up a distress call." Uhura said from her station. Kirk swiveled in his chair to face her. "The signal appears to be from an escape pod."

"Are you certain?" Kirk asked, realizing his mistake a second too late. Never second guess Uhura. At least that was what the look she gave him seemed to say. From behind him, Kirk could feel Spock's amused expression, or at least as amused as a Vulcan could get.

"I ran the frequency, it matches to the _USS Challenger_." Uhura answered. Kirk nodded, hesitant to agree. The _Challenger _was not one of the craft he was familiar with. He turned his chair to face Spock. The Vulcan science officer looked like he was desperate to answer the question, but then again, only as desperate as a Vulcan could appear.

"Care to enlighten us, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked. This way he was keeping his lack of knowledge hidden. He made a mental note to read into the rest of Starfleet's ships, as Captain, it was probably something he should know.

"The _USS Challenger _was named for the original shuttle pod, the _Challenger_, which was destroyed in a disaster on the 28th day of January, 1986." Spock answered. "The space craft joined the fleet shortly after the defeat of the Romulan upstart, Nero. It was placed in the command of Captain Alyx Vega, who had previously served onboard the _USS Grissom_ as First Officer."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." Kirk answered, sometimes he wondered how much the Vulcan enjoyed giving lectures to the less informed humans. "Mr. Chekov, how far is the pod off our present course?"

"About an hour, at our present speed, Captain." Chekov answered. The navigator was a kid genius. He didn't even need the computer to check the math, he just did it in his head.

"Very well. Plot an intercept course. I want that pod in our landing bay. Whoever's on board could give us a clue to what happened to the _Challenger._ Spock, you're with me. Uhura, calculate Starfleet, tell them what we have."

"Aye sir."

"And Uhura, the bridge is yours." Kirk flashed her a smile as he followed Spock from the bridge. Uhura was slightly shocked but she recovered quickly.

"Aye sir."

*ST*

"You wished to speak to me?" Spock asked as they arrived in the Captain's quarters. Kirk reached up and hit the button for the door.

"Yes. I want to know what you know about the _Challenger_ and her captain." Kirk motioned for Spock to follow him into the room. "I've yet to find time to research the remaining ships in Starfleet."

"I see." Spock answered, with a raised eye brow. Kirk had gotten used to the Vulcan's expression of amusement. "The _Challenger _was assigned to complete the investigation of the destroyed Romulan ship. They were to assure Starfleet and the Federation that nothing else of this magnitude would happen again."

"Makes sense." Kirk said as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on his desk. "What about this Captain Vega? What do you know about him?"

"Her, captain. Captain Vega is a woman." Spock answered. It was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kirk asked. He felt his face split into that ghost of a half smile. Bones had sighted it as one of the signs Kirk was up to trouble. Either that or the rash Captain was going skirt hunting again. "What is Captain Vega like?"

"She is a skilled commanding officer, having served on board the _USS Grissom _before earning her commission on board the _Challenger_." Spock answered. It sounded like he was reciting something from the achieves. Clearly he had not understood the question.

"Do you know anything outside the official reports?" Kirk asked. He was wondering if Spock could see that he was fishing for information.

"Not that I am aware of. Although Captain Vega was reprimanded as a cadet for a poker ring she began during her time at the Academy."

"Poker? Interesting." Kirk let his thoughts wonder. This woman seemed like she would be one of the more intriguing humans he'd met in recent times. "We should be arriving shortly. Make the arrangements to bring the pod on board."

"Yes sir. Then by your leave, I shall contact Dr. McCoy and we will join you on the bridge in fifteen minutes?" Spock answered. Kirk nodded.

"I'll see you there."

*ST*

Dr. McCoy liked the silence and solitude the _Enterprise_ Medical Bay brought, especially when they weren't in the middle of some ship shattering dogfight that severely endangered the crew. McCoy sighed and turned back to his computer. He was going through the list of supplies. It was something to do and to be honest, he liked the busy work. It kept him from thinking about what could happen to them at any minute. McCoy looked up as the door buzzed open.

"Ah, Mr. Spock. To what do I owe this honor?" McCoy asked as the Vulcan science officer walked in. His voice was a little more sarcastic than necessary but the good doctor had yet to decide if he like the alien science officer.

"Captain Kirk asked me to join us on the bridge. He needs your expertise for what could be a medical emergency." Spock answered. McCoy hid his excitement. Supply counting might be relaxing, but he liked a little surprise every now and again.

"It's a little unusual to get a warning about a medical emergency. They have an awful habit of simply happening, often in the middle of a meal." McCoy quipped. For a second he thought he saw the corner of the Vulcan's mouth go up. Perhaps Spock was not as emotionless as he claimed. "So what's the planned emergency?"

"The Captain plans to investigate an escape pod from the _USS Challenger_. I am inclined to believe that he thinks a member of the crew may be on board." Spock said. McCoy nodded. It was certainly nice to get a warning every now and again, before his medical skills were required. Now to think about it, that ship sounded familiar.

"You sure he's not doing this for a chance to meet Captain Vega?" McCoy asked. Spock looked confused. Clearly he was not familiar with Kirk's behavior towards women. McCoy was about to explain when the ship lunged to one side. Both senior officers reached for something to steady themselves. "What the hell was that?"

"Spock to the Bridge. What happened?" Spock had reached the comlink first. It was him who asked the question both men were thinking.

"_We just dropped out of Warp. Sir, you might want to get up here and bring the Captain as well_." Uhura's clear voice buzzed over the comlink. McCoy and Spock exchanged looks. This was not going to be good.

"Acknowledged. On our way."

*ST*


End file.
